


Beautiful Soldier

by PreciousTulips



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousTulips/pseuds/PreciousTulips
Summary: Tony and Bucky cuddle on a soft, slow morning, warm and comfortable. Drowsy and slow, they lay in their love, and express to each other how much they care about the other. Very soft and sweet like candy.





	Beautiful Soldier

Days like this were ones that could be described as soothingly calm and almost achingly slow, warm and dragging through the hours like tar. The sun bled into the room, light beams caressing the faces of Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes. The temperature in the compound was cool for early morning, the two of them only being awake because they always managed to wake up before the bright sun rose, whether it be due to the dark nightmares that stopped their breaths in their hearts, or just due to the fact that they happened to wake up on their own terms. 

This break from responsibilities of the outside world allowed for a gentle sort of intimacy that could only be held when everyone else was sleeping through to the morning; When the world was quiet, callused, rough hands became impossibly gentle with each other. There was no lustful desperation or rough, needy movements, it was only a whisper of contact. A soft shudder of pleasure down their spines, but not nearly enough to cause them arousal. Something that had the same kind of delicacy as the silence they sat in. 

On this particular gentle morning, the two men lay in their shared bed, soft and expensive, caressing each other’s cheeks and jaw, neck and collarbone. The brush of a touch gave way to comfort, just knowing that the other was nearby was enough to stave off the anxieties they faced on a daily basis. It was all enough to chase away any demons that lurked around the corner or in the closets. None of them stood any chance against this amount of love and care, this amount of gentle adoration. For just during this morning, the two men who’d gone through so much pain, were safe together. 

The room was filled with their soft murmurs of love, making sure the other knew how much they cared. 

The more the sun rose, the more like an angel that Bucky Barnes was starting to look with that yellow glow igniting the light behind his drowsy, icy blue eyes. The two men lay in bed, facing each other as the sun rose and spilled fire across the sky. Tony was breathless, though he normally happened to get that way around Bucky. The beautiful soldier just had that kind of effect on him. 

That hard jaw, the growing stubble mixed with the pure emotion that swirled around in those tortured eyes. The perfect lips and carved nose, all of it was always enough to bring Tony to his knees. 

“Gorgeous.” Tony murmured, hardly breaking the delicate silence with how soft the word came out. Though he didn’t worry that Bucky hadn’t heard him, because the serum allowed for his hearing to be better than most. The observation earned him a hint of a crooked smile, the corners of Bucky’s mouth pulling against his drowsiness. 

The man wasn’t awake fully yet. 

“Hm..?” Bucky hummed,Tony’s voice not yet registering through his mind. The only thing he knew was that Tony was speaking, and that the sound of his voice was heavenly. The sleep in his system didn’t yet allow him to get much further than that. 

Tony huffed a quiet chuckle, running his fingers through the long soft hair on Bucky’s head. It fell back like dark ink across the sheets, a soft mass of hair that Tony could never hold himself back from touching. It was a damn good thing that Bucky didn’t mind it because otherwise, Tony would have a very hard time resisting. 

“You. You’re gorgeous.” Tony repeated, slightly louder but still not nearly enough to break the peace of the room. He brushed his thumb gently across Bucky’s temple, smiling as the man’s eyes closed again, giving in to the soothing sensation. 

“Oh.” Bucky answered, lips opening wide into a yawn, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. The warmth of the blankets, of the sun across his cheek, all of it willed his eyes closed. Any tension that had been harbored within his body, his muscles, was long gone. Suddenly, Tony’s words finally registered within Bucky’s mind and he opened his eyes again. This had been a true accomplishment due to the fact that Tony had now started dragging his nails against Bucky’s scalp. 

It shot shudders of pleasure through Bucky’s body as he draped an arm around Tony’s small body, unable to move his muscles much more than that. The very tip of their noses touched gently, and they were content that way. Neither of them chased after a rough kiss, neither of them were seeking anything more than what they had at this particular moment. It was too perfect to change, too perfect to mess with. 

“It’s you that’s gorgeous, Doll.” Bucky retaliated, and Tony had to strain a bit to hear him without the perks of the soldier serum that gave Bucky better hearing. It was like neither of them wanted to speak up because this peaceful time was so incredibly fragile. 

What Bucky stated, he believed to be true. While the soldier did in fact have the sun at his face, that meant that Tony had the sun glowing from behind him. It caused a crazy perfect glow of golden across Tony’s hair and around his silhouette. Those golden-brown eyes were deep and filled to the absolute brim with emotion. Everything about him, everything Bucky saw in front of him was absolutely perfect. 

Tony, however, didn’t see it the same way as Bucky did. While he’d never come out and call the man a liar, he was still so far from perfect. Tony was a flawed man, and he knew he didn’t deserve someone like Bucky. Someone so caring and sweet, soft and beautiful. They’d had arguments over Tony’s self hatred, Bucky couldn’t help but try and convince him of his worth. 

This moment though, was too priceless to ruin with denial, so Tony just gave a gentle smile and scratched at bucky’s scalp until those beautiful blue eyes closed again. As Bucky’s breath began to even out again, Tony found himself being pulled tight against Bucky’s chest. 

“You still awake, soldier?” Tony asked softly, surprised as he honestly thought that Bucky had slipped back into a soft slumber. 

“Nah. Just relaxed.” Bucky murmured in return, still not opening his eyes. He was met with a soft, content sigh from Tony.

For several moments, they just relaxed against the soft, white sheets and tried with success to forget about the rest of their daily responsibilities, tried to pretend like they were going to just spend the rest of the day in bed with each other. Tony had work to do, he always did. Work for SI, upgrades for the team, upgrades for his own suit, everything built up and Tony needed to work. Bucky had therapy exercises, he needed to eat and go through the motions of the day in a certain order so that it could become easier for him to do it again in the future. It was all about consistency. 

“We should get u-” Tony began, and Bucky cut him off with a kiss, the kind that sent Tony’s heart fluttering. Bucky’s lips were always so soft and smooth, kissing Tony with so much delicacy, it almost hurt. His mind just halted in place, and he completely forgot what he was going to say before. 

After a few heart-melting moments, Bucky broke the perfect kiss, metal hand dragging fingers up and down Tony’s back, sending shivers up Tony’s spine. 

“What were you saying?” Bucky asked with a knowing smile, seeing the dazed and flushed look on his beautiful face. Tony didn’t respond, which only encouraged Bucky more to pepper his face with more kisses. 

Unfortunately not everything can last forever, and all good things must come to an end at some point in time. 

Their perfect, gentle moment was interrupted by Steve Rogers, who found it appropriate to choose now to bang his stupid righteous fist against the door of the bedroom. The abrupt noise startled both Tony and Bucky, though Tony was filled with more rage than Bucky was. 

“Are you two alive in there still?” Steve called in, and Tony’s chest grew more tight with frustration. 

“This better be good, Steve! We’re cuddling something fierce!” He shot back, ignoring the soft snickers from Bucky pressing a tender kiss against the curve of Tony’s neck. Tony let out a low huff of irritation.   
“Well, start to get moving! We have a team meeting to attend to!” He answered, and Bucky could just hear the fond smile on Steve’s face. It was a damn good thing he didn’t have any sort of problem with them doing this, because if he did, Bucky would have to put him in his place. Steve wouldn’t dare though, happy with the fact that Bucky was happier, more lively with Tony than he’d been in one hell of a long time. 

Tony swore below his breath, he’d forgotten about the scheduled meeting. What a stupid reason to give up this sleepy, perfect morning with his favorite person in the whole world. 

“Up you get!” Steve called again, and Tony heard the heavy footsteps thump away from the room. Bucky sat up then, and Tony already missed the heavy warmth next to him, comforting and grounding. He supposed their moment had been successfully ruined now, and there was nothing more they could do about that. 

With a cute pout, Tony sat up too and rested his cheek against Bucky’s strong, broad shoulder. 

“Do we really have to?” Tony whined, and was met with an amused glance and a gentle nod. 

“This just means we can shower together as we get ready.” Bucky gave a toothy grin, and Tony’s lips pulled in an excited smile. A shower meant being naked, together, beneath the steaming water. Which then meant that they could get in some lustful intimacy before this pointless and stupid team meeting. 

“Sounds like a plan, soldier.” Tony replied with a mischievous smirk. Bucky stood and grabbed at Tony, hands hooking beneath Tony’s ass as he supported his weight with ease and forcing Tony’s legs to hook around his waist. Whatever they had to do today, could wait for just one more half hour as Bucky carried him into the bathroom as Tony began to kiss the shit out of his beautiful soldier.


End file.
